Mine and Mine Alone
by werewolvesblood
Summary: read i hope you like it. jasperxoc


Name: Alex Black  
Age: 17 (I know Jacob Black is 15 in Twilight but please make him 17).  
Looks: Without the facial piercings & hazel eyes.  
.com/img/img30/8/6/28/f_EmoGirl2byKm_  
Personality: Sweet, caring, loving, nice, protective of family & friends, friendly, trustworthy.  
Background: When Alex was 2 years old her parents died and Billy Black adopted her. The Black family is the only family she has ever known and she loves them with all her heart. Alex and Jacob are the same age so they tell people that their twins; theyíre super close and would do anything for each other, their best friends. Alex knows about her family background and she knows about Jacob being able to phase into a wolf. She is totally fine with it. Alex has known Bella since she was 2 and their best friends. Even through her family and the Cullen's hate each other she doesn't, she doesn't really know them. Alex and Jacob are always together, if you see one you will see the other. Jacob is very over protective of his baby twin sister and he would hurt anyone who hurts her. Alex is also a bit like Bella. Trouble seems to find Alex, which mainly means that she ís quite clumsy. When Alex starts to develop feelings for Jasper she tries to deny them but they keep getting stronger and she doesn't know what to do. She can't like him because their families hate each other. Of coarse Alex thinks that Jasper doesn't like her but she doesn't know that he feels the same way (Alice and Jasper have never dated). Alex has been around cars all her life so Jacob decided to teach her everything he knew about cars and engines. Alex drives a four door, lime green Holden Torana A9X. Alex is always hanging around Jacob and the pack. She is close with all of them. Even though Alex isn't a wolf she is in the pack. Everyone watches out for her. Heaps of men find Alex extremely attractive even if she doesnít see herself like that.

* * *

Alex's POV

I was over at Bella's graduation cheering her on because it was her big day. I sat next to Dad (or Billy if you perfer) and Charlie. Jacob and the others perfered not to come since they didn't like the Cullens. Scratch that they loathed the Cullens. Dad looked happy to see Bella getting her dipolma, but for Edward, Jasper, and Alice getting theirs he made a huge fuss complaining they are way to old to be graduating. Charlie was still oblivious to all this drama going on around him.

Secretely I didn't just go to see Bella, but to see Jasper. Ever since Bella introduced me to their family I've had feelings for Jasper. I knew he would nevr love me back because I was not a vampire. I wasn't even a shapeshifter like Jacob. I was just a plain old Mary Jane. Just a simple accident proned human. Even though tons of guys have asked me out I still can't let myself say yes to them. I never wanted them no matter how nice they are besides even if I went out with them my brother would use him as a chew toy. Not a pretty sight every since it happened to my last boyfriend. I didn't have time to warn him about my brother and the pack so when they got a hold of him they scared him so bad he peed his pants and totally avoided me. I tried to talk to him, but he ran away when I was close until finally he moved to Vermont.  
Bella told me about Edward's, Alice's, and Japser's powers so I learned to conrtol my emotions around him. I denyed my feelings for him. When Alice went on stage I stood up and cheered her on. She was delighted by that. Dad looked at me with the 'what the hell do you think you are doing' stare.

"What she is still my friend even if you hate her. I do have a right to cheer for whomever I choose Dad." I said looking down at him.

"Fine" he huffed. Then Edward went up and I cheered for him ignoring dad's unapproving looks.

*Seriously how many times have you graduated Edward. Though that doesn't matter. Congradulations.* I thought to Edward as he walked across the stage. He looked towards my direction and nodded. Japser walked up next. My heart sped up watching him get his diploma and I lost control of my feelings. All this happiness, love, and need poured out of me.

*God he looks so hot. I wish he would like me back. No I promised myself I would let go of all these feelings for him. So why am I still dying to touch him, kiss him, and just plain hold him. Oh shit I forgot Edward reads minds.* I looked up at him and saw him lightly chuckle. *Edward if you repeat what I said to anyone so help me I'll rip off your arms and run you over with my car.* I thought. Even though he knew it was an empty threat and that I could never hurt him, but he knew if I didn't want anyone to know how I feel he wouldn't tell. I forgot about Jasper's powers. He seemed to be looking around for someone. I realized my feelings escaped so I calmed myself down before he realized that the emotion came from me. As Bella went on stage I stood up with Charlie and cheered loudly.

"Wooooooooooo" I screamed loudly trying to embarrass her. It worked because she looked out towards the crowd and spoted me. "You go girl." her face turned bright red. After her graduation I went back home with Billy. I had a lot of work to do on 's station wagon. The motor was shot and the rear window was broken.  
Once we reached the house I headed off to the garage and started working on her car. Usually when I work put in earphones and jam out to my music. While working underneath the hood on the motor, listening to 'Born With Nothing,Die with Everything' by Papa Roach, and rocking my body to the music I didn't notice someone sneaking up behind me. I felt a sharp pain and then I passed out.

Jacob's POV

I decided not to go to Bell's graduation because I couldn't stand seeing her with him. So I decided to go on patrol. While I was running the line I smelt a vampire. I growled and let out a howl to alert Sam and the pack. I followed the trail realizing it lead back to my house. Now I was afraid. Not afraid that it was a vampire, but I was afraid that the vampire might have done something to my family. I ran full out towards my house. I stopped by the bush where I always keep an extra pair of jeans, transformed, through my jeans on, and stormed into the house.

"Dad, Alex where are you?" I yelled running through the house.

"I'm in the bathroom son. Hold on." Billy yelled. Jacob waited impatiently for his dad to finish. Finally Billy came out of the bathroom.

*Damn it stunk in their. I definitely don't want to know what he did in there*

"Now what's wrong Jacob?" he asked.

"I smelt a vampire cross the line and the scent follows here. Where is Alex?" I watched his face turn to worry.

"She was out in the garage working on 's car." he said. I ran out of the house fast towards the garage. I tore the door opened.

"Alex? Alex? Where are you?" I yelled searching the place. I stopped by the hood of the car where I smelled blood. I knelt down and saw a puddle of blood.

"Oh god. Please don't be true*

"Is she in there Jacob?" Billy yelled from the outside of the garage since his wheelchair couldn't get in there.

"She's not in here dad. I found some blood to."

"Oh sweet god. How much blood?"

"I don't think she is dead dad. Though I think she is badly hurt."

"Oh my sweet Alex. Damn those vampires." Outside I heard a car pull up. I ran out there to see if it was Alex. It was Bella.

"Is Alex ok." she asked worried.

"She's not here. Wait how did you know? Oh I forgot about the leech's power." I growled.

"Hey her name is Alice. Besides you should thank her for she might now where Alex is." Bella yelled. "Anyways I came to tell you that Victoria is back and she has created any army of newly turned vampires. I came over to ask if you guys will help fight her off. Plus if you don't, think of all the dead bodies that will pile up if we don't stop them." she

said trying to convince me.

"We will join your fight." another voice behind me said. I looked back and saw Sam in his human form with the others in the pack behind him in their wolf form. "Where is Alex?" he asked.

"I don't know Sam. There is blood in the garage where she was." I replied.

"Alice might know where she is" Bella jumped in.

"Then it's settled we will help fight while we look for Alex." Sam said.

"Fine." after that we headed with Bella to the Cullen's house to talk about what to do.

Alex's POV

I woke up with a sharp pain in the side of my head. I reached up to touch it and when I pulled my hand back I saw blood. I looked around trying to figure out where I was, but all I could tell was I was in the forest. That's when I saw her walk out from behind the tree.

"You! What are you doing here Victroria?" I snapped at her.

"Well it's nice to see you awake Alex. Do you know why your here." she said smiling.

"No though my guess is because you need some shopping advice." I said chuckling.

"Well , you're here because I have the perfect plan for revenge. Ever since Edward and Jasper took out my lover to save their loved ones I have been alone."

*I knew it Jasper does love Alice* I thought while she was talking.

" You know how painful it was? So now when Jasper comes to save you his loved one he'll watch you die right before his eyes." she finished. I huffed.

"Well your plan is going to fail because Jasper doesn't love me. So if you kill me it won't matter because he has no feelings for me."

"Oh no no no my little darling, he does love you. Why else would he save your life from James if he didn't." she said. This suprised me. I thought he only saved me from James because I was a friend. He practically avoided me ever since that incident.  
It was around 6 p.m. when I heard a Jacob howl from a distance. I could always pick his howl out from the others in the pack.

*Oh thank god Jacob came to save me. I knew he would come for me*

"Jacob! Jacob I'm over here. Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Victoria came out and slapped me across the face hard. Hard enough that I had a long gash across my cheek and it was bleeding. She pulled her hand back up to her face and licked up the blood on her fingers. Then she knelt down to the side of my face.

"Shut up or you'll spoil the suprise I have for them." she said. Then she took my face and licked my bloody check. I turned and spit in her face. Victoria wiped off the spit and slapped my hard on the other cheek cutting that one as well. "Don't mess with me

sweetie." she snapped at me.

"Victoria they're here. All of them. The pack and the vampires." one newly turned vampire said coming into the clearing.

"Good. Then lets put this plan into action shall we. John watch this whore. If Jasper comes wait until he sees you then snap her neck and drain her blood. Do you understand?" she told the vampire.

"Yes sir." John said. Victoria dissapeared through the forest. Within a few minutes I could hear the fight that was going on between Victoria's army and my friends. I had to get away. I had to help them.

*If only I could John to disappear. Oh that's it*

"Um excuse me John?" I asked.

"Yes." he said turning his head to look at me.

"I have to pee. Can you please untie me from this tree so I could pee?" I asked using the puppy dog face.

"Um yeah sure." he said falling prey to my face.*Dumbass. Even if he is a vampire he is still a guy and for some reason al guys fall for my puppy dog face. Hehehehe*  
John untied me and let me go into the bushes. I knew I couldn't escape easily so I thought hard of what I could do. That's when it hit me I was still bleeding. I reached up and touched me head to see if it was still bleeding and it was. It was bleeding pretty good still so I found a rock by my foot and throw it hard in the other direction. This caught his attention and he ran in that direction. This gave me a good chance to run towards the fight. I did leaving my blood traces on other trees so John wouldn't figure out which way I went.

As I came into the clearing I saw the fight going on in the middle of the clearing. It was wild. By my guess though we were losing. I noticed Jasper fighting. Several vampires advanced towards him.

"Jasper watch out." I screamed, but instead of dodging them his attention was stuck on me when they jumped him.  
*Oh my god! I have to do something* I ran towards him. I jumped one of the vampires back only to get flung far off. I landed hard and my head crashed hard into a rock on the ground.

"Ugh..." I said groogly. I noticed now my head was bleeding even worse. I got back up and tried to walk towards Jasper again. He had got the vampires off him and tore them apart. "Jasper." I whispered near the verge of blacking out again. He looked up at me and ran towards me.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I.....have...something.....to tell....you." I said trying to get my words out before I give into the darkness.

"What's wrong? Please tell me?" he sadi worried. Wow I never heard him this worried.

*I need to get this out. This may be my only chance* right as I was about to say it something grabbed me.

"Finally I found you." I recognized the voice it was John. He grabbed me and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Jasper!" I tried to scream, but it came out as a hoarse yell. I tried to reach out to him, but John was to fast when he ran. He stopped a couple seconds later and through me on the ground.

"You think you're so smart don't you bitch. Well lets see who is smart now." he pressed the gash on my head hard against the tree making me gasp in pain. "Oh no don't black out yet sweetie. The fun is just about to start. Anyways I want to have at least something good before you go. Victoria will never know because I'll kill you when I finish." the tree trunk shot me out of the darkness, but I wish it didn't. John grabbed my pants and ripped them off.

*Oh god he's going to rape me. Please just kill me. What do I do now* I tried to fight him off, but he was to strong. He slammed his lips down on mine. I tried to push him off, but I was to weak so I just kept hitting him. He tasted like blood. As he forcefully kissed me he started to pull off my joe boxer black bikini underwear. I started crying because I was afraid I was going to be raped.

Just before he pulled me underwear off he was tackled to the ground. I looked up to see Jasper. He ran up to me.

"Are you ok? Did he touch you?" he asked while wiping my tears away. I cried into his shoulder. "Shhh....Its ok Alex I'm here for you." but before he could do anything he was tackled by John. Jasper got up and snarled at John. John made a move for Jasper and he dodged. John tried and tried again, but couldn't get a hold on Jasper. John then turned his attention to me and smiled a fanged smile. I gulped. He grabbed me by the throat and tossed me into a tree branch. I gasped blood and looked down to notice a tree branch sticking out my chest. I touched the spot where the branch was and my hands started to quiver. Jasper saw this and fury filled his face. He jumped John when he was busy looking at me and tore off his head. Once that was done he tore apart the rest of his body. Jasper ran towards me after he finished. He pulled the branch out of my chest. I gasped from the pain.

"Stay with me Alex. Please I need you." he said pleading while holding the spot where I was gushing out blood. I smiled at him.

"You don't need me Jasper. I'm just a plain ordinary girl. Though this girl has something she needs to tell you." I coughed up blood. "I have always had feeling for you, but I knew you wouldn't feel the same way. I am just a human conpared to you." I coughed up more blood. The darkness began to creep it's way across my eyes. "Jasper, I..... love... you." with that I blacked out.

Later I woke up. I tried to rise out of bed, but I felt a sharp pain shot through my body. I let out a huge gasp. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room. I looked to my right and saw Jacob asleep in the chair.

"Jacob?" I tried to wake him up, but nothing happened. So I grabbed the closest hard thing near me which was a plastic vase and through it at his head.

*Bulls eye it hit the target* I thought when it hit him square in the head and woke him up. He looked around and noticed I was awake. He leaped out of his chair and towards my bed.

"Oh thank god you're awake. We thought you would never awake from the comma." he said so happy.

"Wait what comma? How long was I out for Jacob?" I asked freaking out.

"You have been in a comma for at least half a year." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"What!" I screamed.

*Oh no what happened to Jasper. I remember telling him I love him and then I blacked out*

"Well you damaged your skull and punctured a lung. It was a miracle you weren't killed because the puncture just barely missed your heart. I was so worried when I found out Victoria took you. I wanted to rip out her dead heart. After we killed all the vampires I saw Jasper come walking out of the forest with you lifeless in his arms. I thought I was about to die. I guess I have to thank him and the rest of the Cullens because they saved you. They aren't so bad I guess." he told me. I blushed when I heard Jasper carried me out of the forest. Just then my room door busted open and everyone poured in. When I say everyone I mean the whole pack and the Cullens. Everyone was asking me so many

questions it hurt my brain.

*Help me out here Edward* I thought towards him.

"Guys I think Alex needs her rest if you want to talk to her do it one at a time. Come on lets go back out." Edward said helping me out. They all agreed and left. I turned my back towards the door and layed there to think. a few minutes later I heard the door open and close.

"Hey Alex." I heard them say. I knew instantly who it was. I sat up to face Jasper and looked him in the eyes.

"Thankyou for saving me." I said. "Um about what I said before I blacked out. I know you won't like me back, but I feel better now that I told you my feelings. I know you like Alice so I won't say anything anymore about my feelings." I said sadly looking down. I felt his cold hand go under my chin and lift it up. He looked at me hard. I thought he was about to tell me he hated me, but instead I feel his cold lips touch mine. I was shocked, but I kissed him back. It felt so good to kiss him. It was everything I had imagined and more. Then he pulled away.

"I have never loved Alice that way, Alex. I only love her like a sister. Every since I met you I had this strange feeling inside me. I asked my brothers about this and they called it love, but I thought how could I love someone who I don't know. I still don't know why, but I know this Alex I do love you. I don't care if your human or if your an alien. I love you. Your not plain or simple, your perfect. I never told you this because I thought you were only interested in humans. Just seeing you with your last boyfriend pissed me off because he could touch you and I couldn't." this made me happy. I never thought he would love me back.

"But what about my family. They hate you." I asked afraid of what might happen between our family's.

"Well lets just say we had a heart to heart conversation and they are allowing me to see you, but under strict rules." he smiled. I smiled up at him and grabbed his shirt. I pulled him back down to me and kissed him long and hard. Making sure he knew he was mine and mine alone.


End file.
